Miraculous Shorts
by Rem4077
Summary: Short drabbles from my Tumblr. May or may not be adding more to this, depends if I actually write more. Just silly little things I come up with at work. Be warned, I am MariChat trash. (Not all stories will be Marichat though)
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous**

"Awww, it's so cute!"

Adrien hated himself right now.

"I think you've got a fan, girl!" Alya laughed.

He grit his teeth and tried to focus on something other than the cute cooing sounds Marinette made as she scratched the small black kitten behind the ears. He refused to believe he was _jealous_ of the small creature sitting in her lap, but he was. So jealous in fact, he had to force himself to suppress a growl as the kitten mewed and nuzzled her hand again eliciting another "awww" from both girls.

 _'Relax'_ he told himself. _'It's just.. Another cat. Getting way too friendly with Marinette. Rubbing his scent all over her. Does he think he's claiming her? Who does this kid think he is anyway?!'_

A tap on the shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Adrien? .. Whoa!"

He realized he was glaring. "Sorry" he blushed and quickly looked away, his shoulders slumped.

"Adrien are you okay?" The worry in Marinette's voice made him feel even worse.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously then shot the girls what he hoped was a confident smile.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind. Model stuff, you know?"

Picking up his bag he turned and waved over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head back, see you in class 'kay?"

"What was that about?" Alya asked as they watched him exit the park.

—

The rest of the day passed without incident but Adrien still couldn't seem to calm down. The sun had barely set before Chat Noir was bounding across the rooftops at top speed. Skidding to a halt he only remembered to breathe after he saw light in the familiar window across the street.

In one effortless leap he was on her balcony; silently he dropped through the skylight. She was preoccupied at her desk and didn't seem to notice him until he had slid in between her and the desk to drape himself across her lap.

"Hey kitty" she sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position under him. "Rough day?"

She hadn't changed yet, he could still smell that other cat on her clothes. He wanted so badly to lay her down and nuzzle every inch of her until she was covered in his scent. But that might be weird and he didn't want to push those boundaries, yet. So he simply moved up to wrap his arms around her waist snuggling his face against her stomach. "The worst." He groaned.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Pet me."

"What?"

"Pet me." He insisted again, his black ears drooping slightly.

She laughed softly and buried her fingers in his golden hair, scratching until a low purr rumbled from his chest.

"You're cute when you're jealous hot stuff." She whispered as she leaned over to lay a kiss on his head.

"You're a terrible person my lady."

The continued purring told her he thought otherwise though.

-End

* * *

Originally posted on my Tumblr blog/miraculous-twixter


	2. Chapter 2

**Payback**

"That won't work."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She blinked up at him innocently giving the stray another scratch behind the ears.

"I'm not a jealous kitten anymore, Marinette." No, now he was a jealous tomcat, he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction though.

Adrien tried to keep a straight face as he eyed the cat. _'I can't believe this smug little bastard is still alive..'_ He couldn't dwell on it too long as a chime alerted him to an incoming text.

 **[Hey dude, plans tomorrow?]**

"Who's that?"

"Oh it's just-" A devious smile pulled at the corners of his mouth "Chloe."

"I didn't know you and Chloe were still close." She said flatly.

"We still text from time to time. Why? That doesn't _bother_ you does it?"

"N-no! Of course it doesn't!" She protested a little too loudly which startled the cat. "What does she want?" Her voice lower this time as she sadly watched the stray slink away across the park.

"Oh you know, Chloe stuff. Wants to know if I want to go shopping with her tomorrow."

"Do you?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe?" He tapped his chin pretending to think about it. "Did we have any plans tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah! Um.. We were going to..Ummmm.."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"No, we don't.." She pouted.

Adrien made a big show of sending a reply text, making it seem like he was typing a lot more than **[No, what's up?]**

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until his phone chimed again, causing Marinette to jump slightly in her seat. The blush that crept across her face was just too adorable.

 **[New movie out. Double date?]**

"Nino and Alya want to see a movie tomorrow. Do we want to go?"

"Huh?"

He held the phone up flashing his playful Chat Noir grin.

"You!-"

"You're cute when you're jealous my lady."

* * *

Originally posted on my Tumblr blog/Miraculous-Twixter


End file.
